


I Kissed A Girl (And I Liked It)

by bisexualbarry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Iris West, Drabble, F/F, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Lesbian Caitlin, i literally cannot think of any tags for this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry
Summary: Iris had only intended to go to the shop to look for something to wear for her interview. She never expected to explore her sexuality.But she’s glad she did.





	I Kissed A Girl (And I Liked It)

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick little drabble i wrote on my phone because i wanted to try a hand at writing snowwest, LOL
> 
> they’re both kinda OOC? caitlin is more bold than in canon, so
> 
> sorry for any errors. im allergic to editing my stuff, hehe

Walking through the small shopping mall, Iris kept her focus on going to the shop she needed, and getting out. Barry was always teasing her for getting distracted and spending what would be a fifteen-minute trip, turned into two hours. But today she was determined to prove him wrong. (Honestly, the last thing she needed was to give her foster brother more reason to tease her.)

Taking a shorter route and opting for the stairs, Iris made her way down to the clothing shop to pick up a nice dress for her job interview. Working at Jitters was only supposed to be temporary, but it ended up lasting far longer than she had originally hoped. The Central City Picture News, thankfully, had given her a phone call back to set up an interview after she sent in an application. While normally, she was always nervous for these types of things already, Iris was practically shaking with nerves at the thought of even stepping foot through the front door.

A worker at the store greeted her in a routinely manner, and Iris gave her a polite smile before making her way over to her size section. Normally, she'd take her foster brother with for opinions on what looked nice on her, but Barry was too busy trying to work up a nerve to ask Patty out to be much help. Still, though, Iris was determined to look nice, and clearly none of the clothes she already owned would do much good.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" a feminine voice spoke up, startling Iris from her thoughts.

Iris turned, and her eyes met the warm brown eyes of the friendly worker. The woman's hair fell in soft reddish-brown curls down her slim shoulders, stopping just above her breasts. She was smiling, a mixture of both amusement and politeness as Iris stood stunned for a minute. "I'm, um," she stuttered, blushing afterward. "Yeah, actually. I'm trying to find something for a job interview, but I can't think of what will look nice on me."

The worker's name tag read ' _Caitlin_ ' and Iris felt a bit silly for missing it during her staring a moment ago. Caitlin hummed as she looked at the clothes on the rack before letting her eyes roam over Iris's body. Iris felt hot under her stare, but didn't say anything otherwise. Finally, she pulled out a darker blue dress and held it up. "This will accent your curves nicely," she said, grinning. "Or maybe this is just something I'd like to see you wear on a date." The smirk on her face made Iris's blush deepen.

"I've never...I mean I'm honored, but..." Iris was tripping over her words and it just made her feel more embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must've read something wrong," Caitlin was quick to apologize. "It's just your staring...never mind. This dress _would_ look nice for an interview. This red one would look nice, too. That's more of a sundress if you're not comfortable with the blue one."

"Thank you," Iris said softly, feeling bad as she watched Caitlin walk off. She let out a soft breath and grabbed one of each dress in her size and walked to the dressing room.

She went home with the blue one.

**~*~**

It was awhile before she saw Caitlin again. It wasn't like she was going out of her way to see her, either, but it was definitely nice to bump into the gorgeous brunette again. This time around, however, she was with both Barry and Patty, and feeling much like a third wheel since Barry had, in fact, worked up the courage and now the two of them were dating.

Patty wanted to run into the shop to look at the necklaces there. Iris had to admit they were nice, but none of them were to her own personal taste. Patty was a very nice woman, so Iris didn't mind spending time with her.

"Do you need finding anything?" a familiar voice asked from behind Iris.

"Oh, no. I'm just looking," Patty answered, smiling.

Iris turned anyway to look at the worker, and froze a little when she saw Caitlin standing there. "Oh, um. Can we talk a minute?"

If Caitlin was surprised to see Iris, she didn't let it show. She nodded anyway, and the two of them went away from the others to talk. "I'm sorry if I came off strong or anything last time you were here," Caitlin was quick to say. "I didn't intend for you to be uncomfortable."

"No, no, it's okay. I was just surprised is all," Iris consoled. She gave Caitlin a smile. "I've just...I've never really considered it, I guess? Dating a girl. And the realisation that it sounds as nice as it does threw me a little." She let out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry. I'm dumping all of this on you."

"It's okay," Caitlin said, chuckling a little. "It took me _years_ to accept that I'm lesbian. I'm not going to push you or anything, I promise."

Iris smiled thankfully at her, but she was still ringing her hands together. "Would it be too late to ask for your phone number? Maybe we can work up to the date?"

"It's never too late," Caitlin said with a wink. She accepted the phone handed out to her, and quickly typed in her number. There was a chime from her back pocket as she handed Iris back her phone. "I texted myself, so I have your number."

"Okay. Thank you." Iris's voice was soft, and it caused Caitlin's smile to turn into a bit of a smirk.

"Of course. Anything for a pretty lady," she said, winking again as she turned and wondered off.

**~*~**

It took a few months, but Iris eventually worked up enough courage to ask Caitlin out on a date. Caitlin was a little surprised, but accepted nonetheless. To say she was shocked when Iris showed up to dinner in the blue dress was a bit of an understatement.

"That dress definitely shows off your curves," she had said, making Iris's cheeks feel hot.

The date went well, not that Iris was expecting any less. They had known for months that they got along well, and Caitlin had only upped her flirting on the date. All in all, it felt natural to be with Caitlin.

The kiss they shared at the end of the night, though, that was unexpected. But not unwelcome.

**Author's Note:**

> should i write more snowwest? lol, i love my babies
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated!!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://lovelylerman.tumblr.com)  
> [my instagram](http://instagram.com/blosshom)


End file.
